1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel tetrahydro-2H-1,3,5-thiadiazine-2-thiones having antimicrobial activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tetrahydro-2H-thiadiazine-2-thiones, substituted at the 3- and 5-positions by methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenyl, phenethyl, benzyl, etc., having antimicrobial properties, have been described in the literature [A. Rieche et al., Arch. Pharm. 293, 957-967 (1960); A. Rieche et al., Arch. Pharm. 296, 770-784 (1963)]. However, these known compounds do not possess a balanced ratio of lipoid and water solubility which is prerequisite for optimal activity and industrial utility.